


A Trite and Outdated Kind of Evil

by Zweelee



Category: Kakos Industries (Podcast)
Genre: Corin is Not Amused, Denny's gender is unknown, Discussion of Consent Issues, Other, can pass for comedy I guess, sex is described but doesn't happen, so very scientific copulation, the entire new meaning for the word "cybersex", unless you are into these things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zweelee/pseuds/Zweelee
Summary: “That’s fine, I get it. I can see the importance of the studies concerning computer-generated environment and their prospective use for the cause of our company. I understand it, really. Still. The question remains. Why, for the greater Evil, you had to use the narrative, involving me… having sex with Denny?” Corin narrowed his eyes in his best, well-rehearsed death glare.





	A Trite and Outdated Kind of Evil

**Author's Note:**

> It is both quite old and quite odd, and was written with FanFucktion contest in mind, but never went anywhere for people to see. I decided to post it, because I didn't want it to be left unposted. Sometimes, life is just that simple.

“What is your purpose here, again?” Corin eyed the simulation-actualizing apparatus with doubt, then averted his still doubt-laden gaze and let it rest on the technician. The technician glanced at the manager, a bit too much hauntedly to Corin’s liking, found that the manager stared back at him with knitted brows, and looked at Corin again, his lips twisted into something not really resembling a smile.

“We are performing an experiment, sir. To identify the upper and lower allowable limits of detailization of the reality we’re providing Denny with. The specimen has already shown an incredible ability to fill in the gaps in the simulated reality with the images and narratives of its – I mean, his, or her, or their, whoever – own making. Now we are trying to find how detailed our scenarios can get before Denny feels the unsettling absence of their free will and spirals down into an inevitable existential crisis”, he said, nipping nervously at the sheet of paper in his hands. 

“That’s fine, I get it. I can see the importance of the studies concerning computer-generated environment and their prospective use for the cause of our company. I understand it, really. Still. The question remains: why, for the greater Evil, you had to use the narrative, involving me… having sex with Denny?” Corin narrowed his eyes in his best, well-rehearsed death glare.

“Well, technically, it is not true…” mumbled the technician.

“Yes, sir”, the manager chimed in, “It is not that you have sex with Denny. It is more like Denny has sex with you. Sir. A handjob, to be more accurate. It was easier to program than the other options, given that we still don’t know Denny’s gender identity for sure.”

Corin folded his arms across his chest and glared even more intensely.

“And what have I told you about consent? Non-consensual sex is a trite and outdated kind of evil. I thought we, in Kakos Industries, considered ourselves far above that artless and detestable level of evilness”.

The manager and the technician exchanged glances. Corin waited some more.

“Um,” the technician looked specifically like he didn’t want to do more of community work. Corin knew how to recognize that exact look. It came with experience. “This sexual intercourse is scripted to be fully consensual, sir.”

“Well, _I_ didn’t give you my consent to this! And how could something _scripted_ and _defying a concept of free will by its own nature_ even _be_ consensual?”

Some silence ensued.

“What is this paper you’re holding? It is the script, isn’t it?”

Corin’s guess proved to be lucky when the manager and the technician nodded in synch.

“Give it to me. I have to take a look”.

He grabbed the sheet of paper, cramped and a little bit wet, and started to skim through it. The other two men were left to observe the changes in his facial expression with a reasonable amount of trepidation.

After some time, filled with silence and strained, audible breathing, Corin murmured under his breath,  “No way I’m going to read all of this,” and turned the sheet of paper over. “I’ll just find the sex scene and that’s it”.

He fell silent again for a moment, immersed into the maze of lines before his eyes. It didn’t take much time to find what he had been looking for.

He coughed to clear his throat and began:

“‘Denny bit a lobe of Corin’s ear with apparent interest. This action elicited a loud guttural moan, and Corin craned his neck to give it a better exposition. Denny took a comfortable hold of his penis, already fully pumped with blood, and exercised several sliding movements, each perfectly synchronized with Corin’s frequent inhales and exhales. Corin’s behaviour exhibited a great level of involvement into this action. His heart was beating at a festinant rate, and Denny detected a clearly discernible pulse in the blood vessels of his penis. The hormone production in Denny’s endocrine system escalated drastically. Denny increased the frequency of movements, pursuing for Corin’s reflex response to the stimuli. The spasm of extreme fulfilment partly locked Corin’s muscular system. The sound of his voice, expressed in moans, was uncharacteristically hoarsened. Denny redoubled efforts. This course of actions proved to be quite effective. Forty or forty-five seconds later, Denny registered the change in the tension of Corin’s penis. Tissue turgor was a reliable indicator, so Denny prepared for Corin’s orgasm. It happened in a timely manner. A portion of high-quality fertility liquid squirted out of Corin’s penis. Simultaneously, another spasm of extreme fulfilment happened. Denny found the result of their actions quite satisfactory’.”

Corin finished reading. The final phrases he delivered with the voice, trembling with what quite possibly was a substantial degree of anger. His face was flushed – most probably, for the same reason.

“What. The. Actual. Fuck. Is. That?”

The menace in his voice was so not well hidden.

“Um,” the technician said.

“Uh,” the manager seconded his colleague’s statement.

Corin looked at them with slight disgust.

“From here on,” his voice was still trembling, or vibrating. Dangerously. “I impose a ban on your experiments with the detailization of personal narrative." He gave them a cold glare. “And I’ll ask the Department of Improper Prose to check on you.”

He shoved the cramped paper into the technician’s hands and turned on his heels.

After a moment, he was gone.

He was followed by the  sighs of relief, escaped from two pairs of lungs. 

At least,  Corin had not disbanded their division.

And he had not prohibited the  _other_ types of experimentation.

And, actually… He chose to read what they had written with his own voice.

So, in the end, it wasn’t a bad day for their division.

It was not a bad day at all.

 


End file.
